Sahabat Jadi Cinta ?
by YamaNara02
Summary: Shikamaru dan Ino adalah sahabat dekat .. apa mungkin mereka bisa bersama ?  "apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Shikamaru ? sekarang kalian tambah dekat"
1. sahabat jadi cinta ?

**Saya adalah author yg bejat sampe ficnya yg genrenya humor/family ada romancenya nyempil-nyempil.^^**

**Summary: **Dia itu sahabatku .. tidak mungkin aku menyukainya ..

**Genre:**Humor/Family

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

Sahabat Jadi Cinta?

Pagi yang cerah di suatu desa yang bernama '_Konohagakure'._Saat itu ada seorang Perempuan berambut Pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju '_Konoha Higschool' _sendiri,"hah,tega sekali dia meninggalkanku , aku kan paling benci jika berjalan sendirian.. " Oceh perempuan itu,nama perempuan itu adalah "_Yamanaka Ino"_dia adalah anak dari pemilik toko bunga Perempuan itu berjalan tanpa disadari dia di ikuti oleh seorang laki-laki.

'_Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak seperti ini ?'_Ucap ino dalam hati.

Ino tetap berjalan, makin lama dia berjalan dengan cepat,tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak ino "Puk!"

"Hey!" Laki – laki itu pun memanggil Ino

'_tunggu.. suara ini .. sepertinya aku mengenalnya ..'_ ucap Ino dalam hati .

Lalu dia melihat kebelakang,ternyata laki-laki yang mengikutinya adalah "_Nara Shikamaru "_ , Dia adalah sahabat Ino dari kecil ,Orang tua mereka sangat dekat , malah waktu itu orang tua mereka pernah membicarakan tentang perjodohan mereka.

"Shi-shikamaru ? kau jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu !" Ucap Ino dengan kesal

"hei,hei .. kau pikir aku ini siapa? Penculik ? kau ini rada-rada aneh , Lagipula buat apa aku menculik mu,penculik yang sudah terbiasa saja tidak mau menculikmu … Upss" Ejek Shikamaru

"K-kau.. PERGILAHH .. AKU INGIN SENDIRIANN ,SHIKAMARU BAKA!" Teriak Ino dengan kesal

"hei,hei .. kau tak perlu berteriak seperti it .." pembicaraan Shikamaru di Potong oleh Ino

"Cepatlah pergi .. atau aku akan berteriak bahwa kau ingin menculik ku .." Paksa Ino menyuruh Shikamaru pergi

"Ah , kau jangan sep .." pembicaraannya terpotong lagi karna Ino sudah kesal

"1 .. 2 " Ino pun berhitung untu mengusir Shikamaru dan meninggalkan dia sendirian

"ah, I- …" Ucap Shikamaru dengan panik tetapi terpotong oleh ino ..

"2,5 …"

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi .. " Shikamaru pun menyerah ,

Akhirnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Ino ,tapi Shikamaru membalikan badannya dan mengucapkan ..

"Hei , Ino ayo kita Lomba , siapa yang paling terakhir sampai sekolah ,dia harus mentraktir makan siang Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau mau tidak ?" Tanya Shikamaru , tetapi Ino hanyalah diam

"…" Ino diam , dia tidak menjawab

"Hei,Apa kau Tuli dan Bisu ?" Ejek shikamaru

"ENAK SAJA , AKU TIDAK TULI DAN BISU BAKA!" Akhirnya Ino mengejar Shikamaru sampai sekolah , karena dia takut harus mentraktir untuk makan siang sepulang sekolah nanti .^^

*skip ajah lah , ^-^v

Saatnya bel istirahat , seperti biasa Ino berkumpul dengan teman-temanya,_Sakura,Hinata,Ten-ten,dan Temari_ , kelima perempuan selalu berkumpul di saat jam istirahat , dan selalu membicarakan Gosip-gosip , atau lebih sering mereka membicarakan Para Laki-laki idaman ,Tapi kali ini Temari tidak masuk ,

"Hei,Hinata .. bagaimana kau sudah mulai mendekat dengan Naruto?" Ejek sakura

*Blush* Muka Hinata langsung memerah seperti Kepiting rebus

"sa-sakura , kau ini .." Ucap Hinata dengan malu ..

"Hahaha .. kau ini Hinata , jika membicarakan tentang Naruto saja , muka mu memerah ," Ucap Ino ,

"hmm,oiya ,Ino seperti nya kami belum mengetahui orang yang kau sukai ?" Tanya Ten-ten

'_DEG!aduh,kenapa mereka harus menanyakan hal ini ?' _

"ng,aku ,suka dengan siapa ? .. haha , kalian ini , saat ini aku sedang tidak suka dengan siapa-siapa" Jawab Ino dengan ragu-ragu , karena dia tidak ingin teman-temanya mengetahui rahasianya.

"Ayolah Ino , " Paksa Sakura

"apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Shikamaru ? sekarang kalian tambah dekat ," Tanya ten-ten dengan heran

"apa? Shikamaru , ? haha , kau ini ten-ten .. dia itu sahabatku ,tidak mungkin aku menyukainya ," Jawab Ino

"tapi mungkin saja kau menyukainya .. atau mungkin bisa saja Shikamaru menyukaimu ?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah penasaran.

"ng .. " Ino tidak bisa berbicara lagi ,

"sudahlah sakura,ten-ten .. kalian jangan memaksa Ino , kasihan dia" Hinata membela Ino

"Hinata .."

Ino pun diam,dan dia memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ten-ten.' _apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Shikamaru ? sekarang kalian tambah dekat' _ Kata-kata itu selalu muncul dipikiran pulang sekolah,Ino masih saja diam,mungkin Kata-kata itu masih menempel di pikiran -tiba Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"hei , Ino .. " Sapa shikamaru

"Hai .." Jawab Ino dengan lesu

"ng..ada dengan mu Ino? Sepertinya kau lesu sekali , apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Shikamaru

"ah,tidak .. aku tidak sakit , kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku,pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri," Jawab Ino

"aku ini sahabatmu,aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu sakit, ayolah bicara saja padaku , kau kenapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru

"huft .. maaf Shikamaru .. kali ini aku tidak mau Bicara dengan siapa-siapa dulu." Jawab Ino , dia tidak ingin memberitahu tentang hal yang dibicarakan dengan teman-temannya tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>*Maaf iya kalo aneh.. maklum baru pertamanya bikin Fic ,^^<p>

Review nya iiah ? ^^


	2. Love Is Troublesome Part1

**Summary: **"Aku benar-benar menyukainya sejak kecil ," tetapi temannya Temari,menyukainya juga ? bagaimana kah ini ? warning:gaje

**Genre:**General/Romance

**Rated:** T ajjah lah ..

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Love is troublesome**

Saat pulang sekolah Ino tidak ingin ditemani ataupun berbicara dengan Shikamaru,dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya .

"Huft,benar yang di katakan oleh ten-ten,aku benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru .. tetapi Temari juga menyukai Shikamaru dan sedangkan aku tidak tahu Shikamaru suka dengan siapa ,tetapi dulu aku sering sekali menanyakan Hal itu kepada Shikamaru,dan shikamaru hanyalah menjawab _'Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahu siapa orang itu'_" Ucap Ino .

Lalu saat Ino sampai di depan Toko bunga Yamanaka , yaitu rumahnya sendiri,Ayahnya langsung menghampirinya , yaitu _Yamanaka Inoichi _.

"ah,Ino kau sudah pulang" Sapa Inoichi kepada Putrinya

"iya yah,ada apa ?" Tanya Ino

"ng..tadi ada yang mengirim surat untukmu" jawab Inoichi sambil memberikan Surat tersebut kepada Ino .

"dari siapa ini yah ?"

"hmm, ayah tidak tau" jawab Ayahnya,sebenarnya Inoichi tau siapa yang memberikan surat itu untuk Putrinya,Karena orang yang memberikan surat itu untuk Ino bicara ke Inoichi untuk supaya tidak diberitahu siapa yang memberi surat Ino membawa surat tersebut kedalam sampai dikamarnya,dia langsung membuka surat itu dan Ino langsung memerah karena isi surat itu:

_Hai,Yamanaka Ino .._

_Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa diriku,tetapi sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu,sejak kita pertama bertemu,aku selalu memerhatikanmu , mengawasimu,tetapi kau sama sekali tidak hari nanti kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku._

…_._

"siapa ini ? mengirim surat tetapi tidak ada namanya ? .." Tanya Ino kepada dirinya sendiri

Ino penasaran siapa yang mengirim surat ini Ino malah meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya.

'Habataitara modorenai to itte

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu

Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo

Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete

Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu'

Tiba-tiba Handphone Ino berbunyi ,saat dia melihat ternyata ada pesan masuk dari …

"Shikamaru ?" kata Ino

"hei,Ino hari ini adik perempuanku berulang tahun,bisakah kau datang bersama adik laki-lakimu ?" Kata ino yang sedang membaca pesan masuk itu.

Ino pun membalas Pesan masuk dari Shikamaru..

'_Tentu saja aku dan Yoichi bisa datang,sore ini kan ?' _

Lalu Shikamaru membalas.

'_iya,oh iya jangan lupa Kadonya iya … hahaha'_

Ino menerima Pesan Masuk dari Shikamaru,dan membalasnya

'_Ha .. Ha .. Ha .. _==" '.

**TBC**


End file.
